


Having Trouble

by SeduxtiveAlpaca



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Relationship, Fluff, Other, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeduxtiveAlpaca/pseuds/SeduxtiveAlpaca
Summary: Person A can't open something. Person B sees them struggling and helps them out.





	Having Trouble

Both Elena and Syd were sitting on the couch watching Doctor Who. Elena had gotten home from school two hours ago and Syd had gotten there an hour later. Penelope and Lydia had both left to pick up Alex from baseball practice so the two were alone. Elena had been getting annoyed though, as she had been hearing a constant crinkling coming from her right for the past minute.

She turned her head and was about to speak but stopped herself once she saw Syd sitting there attempting to open a package of fruit snacks with a frustrated look on their face. Elena smiled and took the package out of their hands and opened it easily before handing it back to them.

"It looks like you needed some help. And I, your knight in shinning armor, provided that." She said after Syd looked at her in confusion.

"More like dork in sparkling tinfoil." They replied, laying their head on her shoulder.

They were both startled when they heard two awws and a gagging noise come from the front door. They both turned around to find Penelope, Lydia, and Alex all with smiles on their faces.

"While I don't like the fact that you two were in a house alone together, I'll let it slide because that was so adorable." Penelope said, hanging her bag up and walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry mom, at least they get to enjoy their fruit snacks now." Elena said, giving Syd a peck on the lips.


End file.
